Gold knew better
by Mi-moon
Summary: Silver always told Gold he was in his way, but Gold knew better... Gold and Silver drabble. Mostly from Golds point of view. Not really interesting, but sweet.


Hello.  
Not much to say. Silver and Gold drabble...

Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~***

**Silver always** told Gold that he was in his way, but _Gold knew better_. He knew that even though Silver said he was in the way, he appreciated the help Gold gave him during the battles he fought against the masked man and Team Rocket. Gold knew this, and so he kept '_getting in the way_' for Silver in any battle he had to fight.

**Silver forbade** Gold to follow him, saying that he would slow him down. But when Gold kept insisting he gave in 'But if you can't keep up, I'll leave you behind.' He had warned before he turned around and started walking. He had said he'd leave Gold behind, but_ Gold knew better_. Often he had to struggle to keep up with the redheaded boys pace (God, he was fast!), and often he failed. But he soon catched up to Silver again, whom was walking _suspiciously_ slower than before. And whenever Gold cathed up to Silver after falling behind, Silver would turn around and glance at him saying something like 'If you can't keep up, don't bother following me.' But Gold knew that Silver had been waiting for him to catch up again. Because if Silver really had been serious about leaving Gold behind, he could've just grabbed his Murkrow by it's leg and fly away. But he didn't. And Gold knew this. So whenever he lost Silver, he knew that the boy would be waiting for him not much further ahead.

**Silver never** let Gold eat together with him, telling him to get his own food and stop stealing his. But_ Gold knew better_. He knew he didn't need to by his own food. And whenever they paused to eat, Silver only cooked food for himselv (And to Golds surprice Silver was actually good at cooking!) and let Gold munch on berries or whatever Gold could find at the moment. However, when Silver claimed he was done, Gold always found out that Silver left food on his plate. Silver said that Gold could have it. 'Since it'd be a waste to throw it away.' He said. But Gold knew that Silver left the food there for him. And since Gold knew this, he never bothered to buy his own food, because he knew Silver would cook for him too, even if Silver never said he would. Gold just knew he would.

**Silver always** said that he didn't need Golds help, but_ Gold knew better_. Because whenever Silver met the masked man he would loose it. He would carelessly attack without thinking and his pokémon would get hurt. If Gold hadn't been there, shouting at him to calm down and helping him with his own pokémon, Silver would've been hurt. Gold allways succeded to snapp Silver out of his mental break down with a mean comment or an insult. Somehow, this allways worked and Silver would calm down. If Gold weren't there to calm Silver down, Silver would get hurt. Silver needed Golds support through his meetings with the masked man, and Gold knew this. Gold knew that Silver too, knew this. But Silver was stubborn and wouldn't admitt the fact that Gold actually was usefull for him, and refused to aknowledge that he needed Golds help. But Gold knew Silver needed his help, even though Silver never said it. And because Gold knew this, he could ignore Silver when he said he never needed Golds help, because he did. And Gold knew this.

**Silver always** said he didn't care about Gold, but_ Gold knew better_. Because whenever Gold was in danger during battles, Silver would save him. If boulders came falling down towards Gold, Silver would summon his Ursaring to catch the boulders and throw them away. If gold sprained his ankle, and their opponent launched towards him, Silver would call out Sneasel to freeze their opponent before it could get anywhere Gold. If Gold was hurt, Silver would help him and if it was his ankle (again.) Silver would let Gold lean on him when they walked. Sometimes Gold would walk off by himself and get lost in the forest, and when he felt the most alone Silver would show up and take him in the right direction again. Gold had wondered how Silver had found him and Silver had just said 'coincidence.' But Gold noticed that Murkrow was circeling around them in the air. Silver never addmitted that he had been looking for Gold, but Gold figured it out himself. Silver cared about Gold, and Gold knew this.

**Silver said** that he would never help Gold with anything, but_ Gold knew better_. Because whenever Gold was in disadventage in a battle, Silver would allways stand behind him, telling him what to do. And when Gold met a pokémon he'd never seen before and failed to figure out its' vital spot, Silver would after a while sigh in irritation and tell him where it was. When Prof. Elm gave Gold puzzels he couldn't solve, Silver solved them for him. Also when Silver and Gold came upon a topic Gold didn't understand, Silver explained it to him. Even though Silver said he wouldn't help Gold, Gold knew Silver liked to help him, because whenever there was something he didn't understand, Silver came and helped him without him ever asking him too. So Gold knew that Silver would help him, even if he said he wouldn't. Gold knew this, so whenever he needed help, he wasn't worried, because Silver would help him.

**_Silver always_** told Gold he was stupid, but he never ment it. Because Gold wasn't even near stupid, and Silver knew that. Even if Gold was careless, clumsy and a bit slow, he wasn't stupid. He could figure out how to throw a pokéball behind his opponent using a billiard stick (and damn! He was good at it.) Silver bet Gold could do anything with that stick. Gold could figure out strategies and follow them without much effort. When he was stuck in deep trouble, he could figure out a plan faster than Silver could say 'No.' If Gold asked Silver a question, Silver didn't have to repeat it over and over to get Gold to understand, because Gold understood it directly. If he had been an idiot, Silver would've had explained it to him over and over, but he didn't have to, because Gold was no idiot. Gold was actually pretty smart… just not as smart as Silver. Still Silver continued to call Gold stupid, even though he didn't mean it. But Silver bet Gold knew that.

**_Gold always_** told everyone Silver was a bastard, but he never ment it. Because, sure, Silver could be a little cold and grumpy and mean and arrogant and stuck-up and (Gold could go on…) but Silver wasn't really that bad, even though Gold made him sound like it. Because Gold noticed that Silver could also be caring and kind and Gold noticed that Silver also looked after his pokémon and took care of them. And sometimes he looked after Gold too. Whenever Gold was in danger, Silver saved him, meaning he could also be protective, and if Gold requested something (That wasn't stupid.) Silver completed the request. Like when Gold sprained his ankle. Silver had used his sneasel to protect Gold from the Ursaring that was attacking him. And Silver wasn't really a bad guy, even though he stole stuff… Because Silver never hurt another human, he never tried dirty tricks and he never betrayed anyone. Like team Rocket did. Team Rocket were bad guys, Silver wasn't. And even though Silver acted cold, Gold noticed that he actually cared for others, like that Blue-girl, or something. So even though Gold allways said Silver was a bastard, he didn't mean it, because Silver was actually a very nice guy on the inside, and Gold knew that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~***

Yeah, the last two were some kind of extra...

_**I APOLEGIZE FOR MY GRAMMAR!**_

I'm not really that good at english.

So anyway, This fic made no sense whatsoever... BUT! (here's the but ppl!)  
I'm thinking of turning all these little points into a story, which i probably will, too.

So, you'll probably hear about these guys soon.

**Owari...**


End file.
